


Sheets

by AndyCross



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCross/pseuds/AndyCross
Summary: After the best sex of my life, you would think I would be as calm and sated as Shiro. That was not the case. My mind was running wild. Shiro was cuddling me into him, holding me around the waist my back pressed to his magnificent chest. I could only think about his sheets.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So it might be sort of out of character for Lance to be so anxious but I just ran with this idea. Plus it's totally not out of character for Shiro to be taking a caring role like he did here. I love these two, so cute.

After the best sex of my life, you would think I would be as calm and sated as Shiro. That was not the case. My mind was running wild. Shiro was cuddling me into him, holding me around the waist my back pressed to his magnificent chest. I could only think about his sheets, his sheets that were covered in cum. His sheets that probably cost at least as much as my car insurance. If not my rent. Soiled. They’d be ruined forever if they were let soak. And the mattress. If we stayed on them then the mattress would be soiled too. That mattress could very well cost more than my student loans for all I knew. That’s a ridiculous thought. Probably just my car but still. 

"Kitten?" Shiro disentangled himself from me I fell backward so my back was on the bed and Shiro was leaning over me. "What’s wrong?" 

"Nothings wrong," I told him adverting my gaze. If he wasn’t bothered by the mess, I wouldn’t be either. But it was bad practice to sleep in a dirty bed. While still dirty. I needed to clean off. Clean off and strip the bed. Actually, strip the bed wash the sheets then shower remake the bed. No. These weren’t my sheets. This wasn’t my house. 

"I thought we agreed not to lie to each other." He didn’t sound questioning, or angry, or accusing. Just stern. And I broke. 

I flew out of bed. "Shiro we need to strip the bed," I told him pacing around the foot of the bed. 

He stood reaching out to grab my arms he lightly grasped my hands looking at me until I looked back. "Lance, honey, why do we need to strip the bed?"

I looked deep into his eyes and that was my first mistake. Looking Shiro in the eyes made me weak in the knees, "Your sheets are soiled they cost more than my rent and they’re soiled and we lay in them all night they’ll be ruined and soak through to your mattress which I don’t even want to think about how much that would ruin it."

He pulled me into him into a tight hug. "Shhh, it’s alright. Calm down, we’ll strip the bed right now." I sucked in a deep tight breath my head against his chest before he broke away. True to his word he started to pull at the fitted sheet. 

He pulled the fitted sheet together collecting the bedding together leaving the pillows on the bed. He kneeled on the bed and I had to bite back a hiss. He was dirty still why was he on the bed? He looked at me feeling the bed with his hand. "No damage. The bed is dry." I could only nod dumbly. 

"I guess since they’re off I should throw them in the wash." He told me and I nodded encouragingly. He let a fond smile creep across his face. 

"Follow me." I followed him to the laundry room where he unfolded all the bedding and started to load it into the washer. He put some soap on the sheets, I think just for show, rubbing at dirty parts. Then he threw everything in starting the machine. "See honey. Sheets not ruined." I nodded. "The washer will stop and the dryer will kick in. The sheets will be clean before u leave tomorrow." 

"I’m sorry Shiro. I know that’s a ridiculous thing to freak out about."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. So how about we go jump in the shower before we get some clean sheets?" He asked handing me a towel out of a closet on the way to his bedroom. 

After a quick shower where I left feeling extremely happy and clean, I got to experience the highest-powered most effective blow dryer I had ever encountered. "I'll have to stay over more often." 

He chuckled, handing me a fluffy robe, "For me or the blow dryer?" 

I smirked at him. "Both." He grabbed the front of the robe I had just put on and pulled me into a slow kiss. 

He broke awake and took my hand leading me down the hall to get sheets and blankets making the bed again. It took zero time after the bed was made for me to collapse against Shiro.

"Kitten?" he carded his fingers through my hair as I looked up at him. "Why didn’t you tell me dirty sheets and being dirty was a stressor?"

"Because it’s stupid and weird to be stressed out about someone else’s bedding." Shiro continued to look at me expectantly. "I just already can't sleep if I'm dirty and I don't want to ruin your nice things."

"Honey I was more than willing to wash the sheets if that’s what makes you comfortable. Your comfort is important to me. Although if I would have known we could have put a towel or blanket down. Would that be a solution for next time? To put a towel on the bed then shower? Or are we changing the sheets after every time? I'm more than willing to change the sheets every time but it would be quicker if I knew beforehand." 

"There's a next time?" I hadn't totally driven Shiro away? 

He grabbed me around the waist, "I was hoping for many more next times." 

"I think a towel and shower is good." I hummed settling into his strong arms. 

He kissed the back of my neck and started tracing patterns along my chest and stomach. "I love you, Lance, anything to make you comfortable." 

"Love you too Shiro," I told him wondering how I could have possibly gotten so lucky with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, like and comment if you are so inclined. I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
